leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP112
|ja_op=ライバル！ |ja_ed=ラプラスにのって |olmteam=Team Ota |scenario=冨岡淳広 |storyboard=鈴木敏明 |director=大町繁 |art=たけだゆうさく |morecredits=yes |epstaffpage=EP111-EP120 |footnotes= }} Enter The Dragonite (Japanese: ファイナルバトル！カイリューとうじょう！！ Final Battle! Enter !!) is the 112th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 9, 1999 and in the United States on September 23, 2000. Blurb As if a gym battle with a Dragonite isn't challenge enough for one day, Team Rocket secretly surveys the weakened state of Ash's battling Pokémon and plots to turn the situation to their advantage. Plot It is revealed that, after the explosion from their and attacks, both and faint. and recall their Pokémon, and with three of Drake's defeated, the field changes. The announcer remarks how Ash is the first to knock out three of Drake's Pokémon in a row. In the stands, decides to capture Drake's Dragonite when Ash weakens it. After the field changes into a desert field, Drake calls out his and Ash uses again. Ash tries to start things off with , but it doesn't work because the sand on the field absorbs the attack. Drake tells Venusaur to use . Hoping to cause damage before the Solar Beam is charged, Ash tells Tauros to use , but the sandy field doesn't allow it to gain any traction. In a last-ditch effort, Ash has Tauros send Venusaur flying. Venusaur is sent soaring into the air, but it manages to turn itself in midair and releases its Solar Beam directly on Tauros. Unexpectedly, Tauros isn't defeated and the Solar Beam actually freed him from the sand. Venusaur then launches a barrage of s, a few of which hit Tauros. Then, Tauros dodges the rest and hits Venusaur with a powerful , defeating it. Drake recalls Venusaur and sends out . Ash decides to let Tauros rest and calls out . Drake tells Electabuzz to use , but Bulbasaur's type advantage leaves it unfazed and it counters with a . Electabuzz is hit by a few of the leaves, but then deflects with . Drake tells Electabuzz to use , and Ash has Bulbasaur use . Bulbasaur lands its attack, but is soon defeated by Electabuzz's Thunder Punch. Ash promptly sends out . Electabuzz uses a combination of Thunder Punch and , but Charizard stops it with in the dub}}. Electabuzz then attempts to use Thunderbolt, but Charizard grabs it and uses , defeating it. With only one Pokémon left, Drake removes the Poké Ball from his necklace and sends out Dragonite. Charizard uses , but Dragonite counters with , which negates the attack and strikes Charizard with the super-effective move. Charizard then attempts to upward, and Dragonite quickly follows. Dragonite uses , hitting Charizard's wing and sending into a free-fall. Fortunately, Charizard recovers and goes in for a Seismic Toss, but Dragonite escapes and turns the move around by grabbing Charizard by the neck. Dragonite then uses and Charizard is sent crashing into the ground. Though weakened considerably, Charizard gets back on its feet. Ash orders Charizard to use , and Drake commands Dragonite to do the same. Both attacks collide, and the two Pokémon are sent flying back. While Dragonite is left fazed, the attack causes Charizard to faint. Ash recalls Charizard, thanking it for still wearing Dragonite down. Knowing none of his Pokémon are on the same level as Dragonite, Ash decides they will have to work together to it take out. He sends out Squirtle, who is still tired from its earlier battle with Drake's . Squirtle starts off with , but it is knocked to the ground by Dragonite's . It then uses , but Squirtle s in time to escape the majority of the damage. Drake commands a , and Dragonite flies into the air and starts to descend. Ash tells Squirtle to use , and the attack hits dead on, causing the Body Slam to fail; upon landing, Dragonite slams its tail into Squirtle hard, knocking it out. Despite Ash's loss, Dragonite continues to lose energy. Seizing this chance, Team Rocket appears in their balloon and tosses a net onto Dragonite. After saying their , the trio thanks Ash for assisting them with their scheme. As Drake grows furious with Team Rocket, Dragonite breaks the net with its large wings and pops Team Rocket's balloon with , sending them blasting off again. With Team Rocket out of the way, the battle continues. Ash decides to send out Tauros against Dragonite, but Tauros is still tired from his fight with Venusaur. Drake commands a Fly, followed by a Body Slam. Ash suddenly gets an idea and tells Tauros to take the hit, surprising Drake. The Body Slam hits, but doesn't have the intended effect. Using the sand on the battlefield to absorb the impact, Tauros has caught Dragonite in his horns. Tauros then throws Dragonite into the air and it lands hard on the ground. Dragonite gets up and hits Tauros with , knocking the exhausted Pokémon out. Ash summons Pikachu despite his early squabble with Drake's Ditto. Pikachu starts off with , but is knocked into the air by Dragonite's tail. Dragonite gets ready to use , but Pikachu uses his tail as a spring board to dodge the attack. Dragonite is unable to move due to the aftereffects of Hyper Beam, allowing Pikachu to land on Dragonite's head. Dragonite tries to shake him off, but Pikachu holds on to its antennas, and the battles with Ash's other Pokémon have left it quite exhausted. At Ash's command, Pikachu lands a direct hit with Thunder. Dragonite and Pikachu are left exhausted and, after a staring contest, Dragonite falls to the ground, defeated. Ash makes his way over to the podium with his Pokémon behind him. Drake gives Ash the coveted Orange League Winner's Trophy and congratulates him on the win. Along with Ash receiving the trophy, Ash, Pikachu, Squirtle, Tauros, Lapras, Bulbasaur, and Charizard are given the honor of being inducted into the Orange League Hall of Fame, with their footprints and Ash's hand-print immortalized in concrete, and a group photo taken to commemorate the victory. Ash is left ecstatic by this and hopes to tell about his win. Major events * Ash's Tauros is revealed to know . * wins his Full Battle against the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader . * Ash becomes a of the Orange League, earning the Winner's Trophy and a spot in the Palace of Victory. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Referee * Crowd Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international); (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) Trivia * Although was only , it was counted as unable to continue. * This episode marks the only time becomes the of a Pokémon League. * This episode's dub title is a reference to the film . * Jessie breaks the fourth wall by acknowledging the existence of a split screen featuring and pushing it away. * The book Thundershock in Pummelo Stadium is based on this episode. * This episode is featured on the Volume 8: Dragon copy of Pokémon Elements. Errors * When Ash returned his Lapras into its Poké Ball, Lapras's lower jaw is blue. * When Ash was deciding what Pokémon he was going to battle Drake's Venusaur with, he considered using Lapras despite it having already fainted. * When Tauros is holding Dragonite by his horns Dragonite's belly is shown face down. Moments later Dragonite is shown face up being held by Tauros. * When Ash sends out Charizard, the announcer says that it is the only fully evolved Pokémon on Ash's team. This is false, as Tauros and Lapras, who do not evolve, are technically fully evolved. Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: * Charizard's is referred to as in the dub. * Squirtle's is referred to as in the dub. * When Ash interrupts Team Rocket's , the music originally cuts out for a second. In the dub, the music isn't interrupted. * In the original version, Drake tells Dragonite to use to send Team Rocket blasting off. In the dub, he just says, "You know what to do." * In the original Japanese version, when Dragonite attacks Tauros, Drake tells it to use and Body Slam. In the dub, Drake only tells Dragonite to use the latter move. * The announcer mistakenly refers to Dragonite as a Legendary Pokémon. * Just before the "To Be Continued" shot at the end of the episode, an image of Ash posing with the Winner's Trophy appears in the middle of the screen. In the Japanese version, this image shrinks away when Ash finishes talking and the "To Be Continued" text appears on the screen, but in the dub, it does not. However, the sound effect of the image shrinking away can still be heard in the dub. File:EP112 To Be Continued Original.png|"To Be Continued" in the original Japanese version File:EP112 To Be Continued Dub.png|"To Be Continued" in the English dub In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=הופעתו של דרגונייט |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |ro= |hi=Dragonite पोकेमोन }} 112 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash de:In der Höhle des Drachen es:EP114 fr:EP112 it:EP112 ja:無印編第112話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第113集